tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk: [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive2|'2']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive3|'3']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive4|'4']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive5|'5']] RE: cyborneer's new clothes I will link you the updated cyborpack with model in it tomorrow. Check your YouTube tomorrow for a PM. ShermanZAtank (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New signature It looks good mate :D Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 17:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Uh, explanation for this, XD, it seems while Scarifar was making his signature (presumably using your sig as a template) he didn't change the link to his talk page, so when I responded to him, I didn't notice I was actually talking to you, sorry. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 18:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) A request I'd like to borrow HECU for a video I wanna do. Lets just say I would like CyborMedic to partake in a containment breach. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Also any tips you could give on freaks contained in a HECU containment site would be much appreciated. I need a few for a mass escape. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What have you done! Saris, whats with all these custom sigs going around the wiki? I've knoticed it's increased popularity and is it normal for users of my rank to even own a custom sig? LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure if anything was "Against the Wiki's Rules". And I'll be back as soon as I make my custom sig.LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Did it work? I am finally beautiful? Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 00:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Stupid Question How do I make a "Warehouse" Page? FlamingHammers (talk) 06:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello, I'm not trying to ask you a stupid question, but how do you exactly delete photos on here? In case if I add update photos of one of my freaks and all, I can just simply delete the previous one I have. I can't somehow find the delete photo option anywhere when I try to delete one of my photos I want off. Isn't there anyway you can or is it the admin's thing to delete the pictures? (POOTISpencer here (talk) 00:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Allies Thank you at all, I edited the Snyphurr page and I put "Stupid BLU Heavy meets Painis Cupcake" because Snyphurr was there, but just a cameo...That's still bad? Snivy156 (talk) 16:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) PNK Team Hey Saris, its PumpkinLordOLantern. Can you hex this Pack please? -'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] Aberrants theory Hey Saris, I just want to share some idea theory I recently came up with. Remember the Artic Assault episode of QMSC where Energineer's PRL team was murdered by Dr. Schadenfreude and Cryo? I wonder if Schadenfreude ever reused their bodies and converted them into his own personal army, the Aberrants? Looking at the picture in your warehouse reminded me of Energineer and his former PRL team, so I just thought it might be fitting for him to fight his former friends. Jillian189 (talk) 03:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Help with models Hey Saris, just one question I have for you. How do you guys make models for your Freaks on this wiki? I've seen most of them and they're pretty good, and I was planning to make some models for my own Freaks. But I haven't been able to because I don't know what programs to use (and because I have a Panasonic laptop that acts like a butt if I download and store anything its system can't handle). Do you know anything that can be useful? Help with models Hey Saris, just one question I have for you. How do you guys make models for your Freaks on this wiki? I've seen most of them and they're pretty good, and I was planning to make some models for my own Freaks. But I haven't been able to because I don't know what programs to use (and because I have a Panasonic laptop that acts like a butt if I download and store anything its system can't handle). Do you know anything that can be useful? Jillian189 (talk) 04:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah. No problems I got a new question.What do you think about new synthetmedic's infobox picture? Devad31 Heavy is Spy? I was hoping to create a page for the Heavy from the infamous Heavy is Spy video by gmodexpo, even though he only appears in one video. Is this OK with you? Also, if yes, what should I title the page? Twi'lek 1015 (talk) 02:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Requesting image deletion Well, since I can't delete any of my older photos, would you please do me only a little favor and delete my older Demo Samedi photos here? http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20130519221137&file=Demosamedi.jpg I have newer photos of him now, even a preview image for the infobox now got replaced. Thanks! (POOTISpencer here (talk) 15:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC))